Enemie's Love
by SlytherinGirl2003
Summary: Natahlia has been raised since she was little by Voldemort and his followers, now that she is older she is on a mission to kill Harry Potter, but what happens when Natahlia discovers Harry isn't so bad after all?
1. Chapter 1, A Plot?¿?

Authors Note: Hey all, this is just one of my many Harry Potter fanfics! It's a little different to my normal choice of fanfiction though, I really hope you enjoy it! sorry but the fanfic was divided up into short chapters (^_^)   
  
Here's the first chapter, please R&R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: A Plot ?¿?  
  
"Natahlia!" A deep voice shouted, it echoed through the many chambers of the hidden cave. A girl the age of thirteen ran towards the source of the voice, her long black hair swayed from side to side with every step.  
  
"Yes?" Natahlia asked, she looked up at the masked man that stood before her.  
  
"You know the plan. Am I right?"   
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"When do you leave then?"   
  
"At 900 hours tomorrow morning, I am to be at the platform at 10,00 hours and meet with the Malfoys"  
  
"Good, and now, tell me, what is your main purpose?"  
  
"To kill Harry Potter" Natahlia said cooly, she then turned her heel and left the dungeon.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Harry Potter sat with his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, on the floor of Ron's bedroom. Hermione had just finished reading all of her books she had gotten for this year, whiles Ron and Harry had finished another game of exploding snap.  
  
"Well I guess I shall call it a night," Hermione said," Don't stay up too late, we're leaving early tomorrow morning" She then gathered up all her books, shoved them into her bag and left Ron's room.  
  
Soon after, Ron and Harry went to sleep also. They couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts, the school that teaches Witch craft and Wizardry. Yet they were unaware of the obstacles that awaited them for this exciting new year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok that's the first chapter done, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2, The Difference Between You an...

Hey again, thanks if you reviewed the first chapter, please R&R the second too (^_^)   
  
O.o I just realised how short these chapters actually are so I'll deffinetely post two chapters everytime I update (^_^)  
  
Oh, and Natahlia was raised by Voldemort and his followers was what I meant to say. He used the death eaters etc and well if you've read book four then you'll know that Voldemort still was in contact with his followers, giving them orders, thanks to Lady Feylene for pointing out that I hadn't explained properly (^_^)  
  
Any feedback is good, I really want to improve my writing as much as possible so good and bad willbe good O.o if that makes sense   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: The Difference Between You and I  
  
A small hooded figure snuck around corners, it was Natahlia, ducking into each small space that she would fit, she kept well-hidden from the thousands of muggles that wondered around the platforms catching other trains. Finally she walked through that barrier that hid platform 9 and 3/4 from the muggle world. This platform was full of Witches and Wizards that would be going to Hogwarts as well.  
  
"Natahlia!" A voice called, the hooded girl turned around to face the Malfoys, they had been waiting for her. Natahlia lowered her hood, her silky hair fell off of her shoulders, she bowed to Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Lucius, Narcissa, Draco" She said, she then stood up properly,'There are so many muggles around here...' Natahlia looked around, any ordinary Witch or wizard could pick out a muggle born from a mile away, they stood out a fair bit.  
  
'Yes, it's rediculouse. Anyway' Draco Malfoy said as he turned to face his father,'Father we should be on the train, it leaves in exactly one minute'  
  
'Yes Draco, off you go. Natahlia, good luck with your task, it is going to be difficult with Dumbledore keeping a close watch but the other Slytherins will help you' Lucius Malfoy said.  
  
'Thank you.' Natahlia said, she then turned and followed Draco onto the train.   
  
Just as soon as Natahlia, Draco and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle had found a compartment on the train, it began to start the journey towards Hogwarts.   
  
Draco flopped into his chair with a sigh and slouched, but Natahlia sat uncomfortably on the seat, her back very straight. Draco took note of this at once, yes, he was like this around his father but certainly no more than he had to be.  
  
"He's not around you know, you can relax" Draco said as he took a sip of the butter beer he had brought with him.  
  
"I am here on orders, I am to fofill them, everything has an order, the order must be obeyed" Natahlia said, Draco was rather shocked at this.  
  
"But...that's not normal"  
  
"People have different opinions of what is normal, I have trained all my life for this year, you on the other hand, have had everything offered to you on a silver platter, that is the difference between you and I" Natahlia said, she then turned and faced outside her window, she did not say another word to anyone the rest of the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Woohoo! Please review! (^_^) ...that rhymed hehe! 


	3. Chapter 3, No Mercy

Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wonkywerewolf- er..thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Feylene- Aye blasted spelling errors, sorry about them lol, I shall use a spell check (^_^) Thanks for the review and applaus [Smiles] hehe  
  
star estrella- YAY, you like it, aye I shall keep writing for all me reviewers!  
  
Well, here are the next two, short, chapters (^_^)  
  
Chapter 3: No Mercy  
  
That night when they had reached the castle Natahlia and some first years were sorted into the four houses of Hogwarts. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Natahlia, of course, was put into Slytherin. They all ate a huge feast, but by the time everyone had finished, Natahlia was sure most of them were about to burst from eating so much.  
  
To her, this place was very strange, people seemed nice, different to what she was normally used to. Just about everybody was polite, sure the Slytherins didn't really like the other three houses but they were all really nice to each other and stood up for each other.  
  
Back in the Slytherin Common Room, Natahlia sat with Draco, the common room was huge, the walls were very interesting, they were green and shimmered all over.  
  
"Natahlia," Draco said after a long silence,"Don't talk to anyone about the plan, we never know who could be friends with Potter"  
  
"Yes Draco" Natahlia said, she was sitting like she always had, her back very straight and sitting on the edge of the chair.  
  
"And from tomorrow, you're going to be taught about fun"  
  
"Fun?" Natahlia looked puzzled.  
  
"Exactly" Draco said with a smirk then walked out of the room and headed to the boys dorm.  
  
Natahlia Walked up to the girls dorm and collapsed on her four poster bed, it was so soft, unlike her bed back....where she normally stayed. Natahlia thought to her self, Back at the place she had lived most of her life, it was not home at all.She was mistreated, things were expected of her, no body cared about her, and if they had, it was only because they wanted her to carry out the mission.  
  
'I shall show no mercy, I shall kill Harry Potter and prove to them I am worthy' Natahlia thought to herself. She waited until everyone was asleep and snuck out, heading up towards Gryffindor tower.The night was cold, Natahlia held her cloak close, if she was caught she would be in trouble, but with all the years of stealth training, she was sure she would not have any trouble. 


	4. Chapter 4, Escape

Chapter 4: Escape  
  
Natahlia moved swiftly, leaving no evidence she had been out of bed after curfew, she moved quickly and silently, like a shadow itself. She moved, not stopping until she had reached a portrait of a fat lady.  
  
"Ahem, excuse me" Natahlia said, she kept her hood of her cloak covering her face, the portrait gave a grunt and awoke with a jump.  
  
"Yes?" It asked.  
  
"Um....I'm a new student and I have not got the password, I cannot get inside the common room" Natahlia said, the fat lady smiled,   
  
"I cannot give anyone the password but since you are new and seem an innocent Gryffindor-" 'GRYFFINDOR?-' Natahlia thought, she was outraged about this, but she kept it well hidden.  
  
-"I will give you a clue" The Fat Lady continued,"Even if it looks the same, they should not be used or confused with the real thing-"  
  
"Liquorice Wands" Natahlia said at once.  
  
"Bingo!" Said the Fat Lady, and the portrait swung open, revealing the Gryffindor Common Room. It was nothing at all like the Slytherin Common Room. It was warm and covered with the Gryffindor colours of Red, Gold and Yellow.Natahlia looked around, this room was so warm and inviting, why wasn't the Slytherin Common room the same?  
  
She then snapped out of the small trance, concentrating on why she was here, she moved silently up the stairs that lead to the boys dorms. She had to check each dorm, looking for Harry, she finally found his dorm.Natahlia moved over to Harry's four poster bed and looked at him, he was asleep. She pulled out her wand and-  
  
"Wha-wha's goin' on?" A voice called across the room, it was obviously a boy from the dorm that had just woken up, suddenly a light came on, Natahlia hissed, she looked round, she had a very little ammount of time to get out before the boy realized who she was.  
  
"Accio Firebolt" She said softly as she used her wand, then she turned, jumping out the window and landing on her firebolt.  
  
She landed on the ground with a soft thud and ran into the castle, everyone in the castle would soon be awake, she had to get back to the Slytherin Common room. 


	5. Chapter 5, Wake Up Call

~*~Lady Feylene~*~ Gald you like it, thanks for the review (^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: nope, i do not own Harry Potter or the characters...except for Natahlia!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Wake Up Call  
  
"What happened here?" A voice asked.  
  
"Professor, somebody was here, they jumped out the window, I didnt see their face, it was covered by a cloak, the person looked like a mini version of a dementor!" Neville Longbottom said a few hours later as Professor McGonagall inspected the dorm.  
  
"Oh no! The mini dementors are going to get us all!!!!!" Semus shouted as he ran from the room, Professor McGonagall sighed,  
  
"Neville can you please go and get Semus?, he's going to wake up the whole castle" She said, Neville nodded and ran out after Semus."Harry that person was obviously after you, Neville said he was staring at you, but I do not see how he got in, or though I haven't asked the Fat Lady yet."  
  
"But Professor, the Fat Lady never give out the password." Harry said, he wasn't really all there in his mind at the moment, he was still shaken up by the whole thing.  
  
*Back in the Slytherin Common Room*  
  
Natahlia sat on the chair, breathing fast, she had almost got caught, pretty soon all the students would be awake, Natahlia just hoped she wouldn't get caught, not now, it was too soon. In any case she still has to complete the task.  
  
"What am I going to do?" She thought, "Draco...he'll know what to do"  
  
So Natahlia ran up to the boys dorms and find Draco fast asleep in his bed, she looked at him, he looked so calm and peaceful, but she had to wake him.  
  
"Draco" She whispered as she poked him on the shoulder, he didn't move. "Draco" She said a little louder, but Draco was still fast asleep. "DRACO" She now shouted, the light in the dorms came on and all the boys were awake. Natahlia was now sitting on Dracos bed blushing a bright red colour. 


	6. Chapter 6, An Explanation and Snogging!

Disclaimer: NO. I. Dont. Own. Harry. Potter. Get. It?  
  
Chapter 6: Part1 - An explanation  
  
Draco sat up, and stared at her,"Natahlia what are you doing in here?"  
  
"I-I need to speak with you" She said, still blushing, the other boys kept quiet, just staring at Draco.  
  
"Can't it wait?"Draco asked, Natahlia shook her head fast, "oh al right, wait for me outside, the rest of you guys just go back to sleep" Natahlia walked out of the room as fast as she could, she leaned against the wall and sighed.  
  
A few minutes later Draco emerged from his room, still in his pyjamas but he had a cloak over them, the cloak was a silky velvet, and had a snake on the back.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked as he followed Natahlia down the stairs, but she didnt speak until they were alone in the Common Room.  
  
"I went to attack him" Natahlia said, she didn't look Draco in the eyes.  
  
"What! Why couldn't you have waited?!" Draco hissed.  
  
"I wanted to kill him to get it over with but a boy saw me and I panicked and ran, I only just got back, any minute now-'  
  
Just then the door to the Slytherin Common room swung open and in walked Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin House. He looked around the room and then spotted Draco and Natahlia.  
  
"What are you two doing out of bed? You do know that this looks suspicious, considering someone tried to attack a student" Snape said.  
  
"We were just- just..ermm" Natahlia looked worried.  
  
Chapter 6: Part 2 - Snogging ?¿?  
  
"Snogging!" Draco shouted with a smile, Natahlia looked at him with dis-belief, but nodded.  
  
"Rediculouse!,"Snape yelled,"Draco your ego is getting so big it will one day take over the world!" Snape then walked out of the room.  
  
Natahlia then walked up to the girls dorm, Draco wondered what had gotten into her, but thought it was better to think about it tomorrow, so he went up to the boys dorm and went to sleep.  
  
****  
  
The next day Natahlia got up and dressed and left the Slytherin Common Room. Today was Sunday so there weren't any lessons, Natahlia thought this was good because now she had some time to get settled in.  
  
She managed to find her way out of the castle and to the Quidditch Pitch. The Slytherin Quidditch team was having a practice game against Gryffindor, but the seekers weren't practicing today. Draco was nowhere to be seen yet so Natahlia just took a seat with some other Gryffindors who were watching the practice.  
  
'Hey' Said one of the Gryffindors, it was a boy with orange hair.  
  
'Hello' Natahlia said with a smile.  
  
'You're that new fourth year huh?'  
  
'Yes, I'm in Slytherin.  
  
'Yeah, see Hermione I told you so'  
  
'Ron! I was the one that told you that!' Hermione shouted at the red haired boy. For the first time in her life Natahlia laughed.  
  
'My name's Natahlia, have you seen Draco around here?'  
  
'Malfoy? No, I should hope not!' Ron said.  
  
'Oh, good, I don't feel like talking to him, well I guess I will see you later' Natahlia said before she got up and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(^_^) PLease review! 


End file.
